Let my love open the door
by Potix
Summary: One day Darcy and Loki find some strange gift near the threshold of the apartment they live in together...Story set a year after The Avengers, Darcy babysits Loki and live with him,but maybe their house is big enough to welcome someone else...I know,not good with summaries,it's better to just read the story, at least I hope...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, originally i was thinking to write a Loki x Darcy drabble that involves Little Women;then I thought:"Why don't you write an Avengers' story crossed with Little Women, where Darcy is Jo and obviously Loki is Teddy ?". I answered myself : "Why not ?" and started writing both. Then two days ago, after finishing the prologue for the Avengers/Little women crossover, my Muse said to me: "And now,for something completely different…" and this idea popped up.(for the ones asking themselves:no,sorry,no Monty Python in this now.) So now I'm writing 3 fanfic at the same time. Will I finish at least one of them ? Only Odin knows it.**

**Pardon my poor grammar and my insane mind. It's clear that I don't own nothing, Marvel owns this characters and Pete Townshend owns the song that gives the title to my insane experiment. Enjoy.**

* * *

Knock,knock.

"Darcy, someone knocked at the door ". Loki's clipped tone awoke Darcy from her daydreaming.

"Well, why don't you go near the door and ask who it is, oh Mighty God ?". She knew it was dangerous to be overly sarcastic to the guy who nearly destroyed New York just the year before, but it was the third time today he had interrupted her hot,steamy fantasies. The last one involved Idris Elba, herself and a shower, and it seemed to have so much potential, if you know what I mean...but obviously Loki had to be the spoil sport again and ruined everything. He was not the God of Mischief and Lies. He was the God of Unsolicited Interruptions.

Above mentioned God was now standing beside her, silent and with his usual annoyed expression on his (unfortunately) handsome face. _If he were ugly, it would be simpler to despise him..._she thought.

"So what ?" she asked him.

"It's your home, it's your duty to welcome the guests". He answered rather matter-of-factly.

"And you're the unwelcomed guest, who should make himself useful and answer the door !". She instantly regretted her harsh reply, but Loki didn't seem to be bothered by it: he remained impassiveand didn't move a muscle.

"Ok, the little insignificant peasant is going to open the door...".Darcy rose from her comfy spot on the couch and walked to the door. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Doesn't pay me enough to babysit this asshole..."she muttered to herself,but Loki must have heard her with his godly ears because he immediately replied: "In my opinion they pay you even too much...They even bought you this apartment...".

"Yes,but then they put you in it...and all the benefits went through the window!" . She was maybe a little too hard on him: he was bearable, most of the times, when he didn't behave like a presumptuous reformed-villain God . He was unexpectedly tidy, and had a strange sense of humour, so much similar to hers; he didn't carry home strange people like her former flatmate, and yes, he was also extremely pleasant-looking, even more now that he had finally decided to cut his hair just under the ears . It was just that sometimes he didn't seem to remember that he was still "on probation", and that Darcy was not his personal midgardian servant or his emotional punch-ball. _"I'm Goddess of Tasers, for Odin's sake,and Loki better remembers it if he doesn't want to taste my power again..."_ she thought smirking.

She reached the door,opened it... but nobody was waiting outside.

"Whoever he was, he's gone now!" she announced to Loki, who was now sitting on her favourite spot on the sofa. _Bastard. _She was closing the door when something unusual caught her eyes. A strange basket covered by a little light yellow blanket, was lying on the floor beside the threshold. Darcy started approaching it when she noted a sudden movement underneath the blanket. She moved it away, and discovered two bright blue eyes fixing her. "Oh my God..." she whispered. She crouched and uncovered completely the basket. Suddenly Loki appeared next to her . He was starting to say something when he looked down and saw a little hand gripping one of Darcy's finger.

"Darcy..."

"Yes, Loki ?"

"Is it what I think it is ?". His voice sounded strangely shy. Darcy looked at him and nodded. "Loki, I think we have a problem."

* * *

**Should I continue it or not ? Tell me what you think, I always appreciate constructive criticisms and advices.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why would anyone leave a baby here ?" . As Darcy stood up to ask Loki, a little paper fell from the basket.

Loki crouched down to pick it, and read aloud. _"__Please,take care of my baby – you two are my only hope"._

It was unsigned, but Loki sniffed a faint perfume when he touched the paper: it was strangely familiar, but he couldn't say why. He gave the paper to Darcy,who suddenly exclaimed "The stairs!".

He run towards the stairs, but nobody was there ; obviously their earlier banter gave that mysterious person the time to escape. But if he/she did it, it meant he/she was sure they would have found the baby.

" I don't understand, whoever did this knew us – but I can't recall any friends, or even acquaintances with a baby...at least not here in New York...". Darcy lifted the basket and the baby started to cry. "Oh poor thing, don't cry..."she cooed softly. Then she turned towards Loki and asked terrified" It's not yours,isn't it?". She closed her mouth and heard a growl. Loki seemed really pissed off. Ops.

"You little pathetic girl...what are you trying to imply? That I'm the kind of God who can abandon his child? That I could give to my flesh and blood the same fate Laufey gave to me?". He seemed wounded, and distressed.

Darcy damned her big mouth how could she forget that Loki had been left to die alone in a Jotunheim,by his own family and if it wasn't for Odin, he wouldn't have been here today?

"I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to implying that...but maybe this"-she pointed at the crying baby is the product of...I don't know... of a one night-stand ?" she finished embarrassed.

"Impossible" was his abrupt answer,and without other words, he returned in the apartment.

Darcy remained still for a moment, thinking about the significance of Loki's "Impossible". Did it mean he didn't get laid since he attempted to conquer Earth ? Or simply that he used protection ? Or maybe...various images of Norse folklore crowded into her minds...Sleipnir, was this the name of the eight-legged horse he was supposed to have given birth, wasn't it? She had wanted to ask him about these legends since the first day S.H.I.E.L.D had assigned her to keep an eye on Loki, but eventually decided to postpone the questions...maybe this was the right time...

The baby's crying heightened and interrupted her musings. Darcy decided that it was best to follow Loki inside. She put the basket on the kitchen table and finally took the baby in her arms. The baby quieted down for a moment,and then started to wave arms and pump legs, kicking Darcy while moving.

"Sweetie,tell aunt Darcy...what's your problem? Are you hungry? Or maybe cold ?" she asked trying to calm the infant. "I think you only miss your mummy,don't you?"

"Even you should now you can't receive a proper answer...". Loki approached them silently, fixing the baby.

"Duh...maybe he,or she, needs to be feeded...please take a look inside the basket, there must be at least a bottle, or some formula..."

Loki took off the blanket and found 3 bottles full of milk, 4 diapers and a pacifier.

"Any luck?". Darcy had started to rock the baby in her arms,and the movement seemed to have effect.

"Yes...but I don't think these supplies will suffice...". Loki had the strange feeling that the baby's parents would not return in the next day, and knew for sure that he didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D to be involved . They must conceive a plan, and soon.

"Ok...so what do you think we should do?" . Darcy had just little experience with kids, having been a babysitter for her younger cousins when in high-school, but knew by instinct that the baby needed some milk, and to be changed ; the infant seemed not older than 3 months, judging by its weight...and now she was extremely curious: was it a girl or a boy?

"I think YOU should change its diaper...the baby smells funny..." Loki wrinkled his perfect Greek nose and pointed at the infant's bottom.

"Now that you say that...I think you're right...WE should change the diaper and wash the baby."

"I didn't say that..." the God replied, scurrying away.

"Oh no, Mr...you are the one who already had children, so you're not running away..." . Darcy continued to move back and forth, ad gestured to the bathroom. "Go and bring me some towels...we have no changing table, but the table will suffice for now".

Loki remained still and silent.

"What now ?". Darcy said with an irritated tone.

" Why are you saying that I've children ?" he asked quite calmly.

"Don't know...because you gave birth to a horse ?" was her smug answer.

"You foolish Midgardians...I don't understand your obnoxious fixation with completely false stories...Do you really believe I gave birth to a horse?" Loki smirked.

"Well, I..." Darcy stuttered . _Oh my god, thank Odin he didn't have sex with a mare and then get impregnated...It would have been embarassing to met his children...Wait, why are you relieved? You shouldn't be... he can have sex with everyone, or everything...Darcy, repeat with me : Loki is a reformed alien God villain and you're not attracted to him..._

" You really believed it, didn't you ? Oh, you little silly girl..." . Loki smiled and Darcy could see that when he was amused , he could be a funny guy; but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry from the baby.

"Loki, please hurry up and bring me towels, please! I don't think tis little bundle of joy is very patient...". The God run to the bathroom and retrieved two towels, then opened them on the table. "Now we are gonna change your diaper, sweetie...don't do anything strange, please..." . Darcy cooed the baby and proceeded to took off the pull-on-pants the infant was wearing, and then opened the diapers' straps.

" Well, I dont' what a little baby could do..." Loki was finishing the sentence when something wet hit him in the face .

"Tell it is not what I think it is...tell me..." he babbled . Darcy burst into laughter, and then after a good minute she regained control of herself and replied "Yes, that liquid is not piss, he didn't piss on your face..." and then laughed more.

Loki's face was priceless. He started to wipe his face with one of the towels, with a regal attitude.

Darcy decided that it was better for her and the baby's life to stop her fits of laughter.

" Look at the bright side. At least now we know that he is a boy"

* * *

**So,this is the second chapter...hope you like it ! And thanks to all who are reviewing, and following this insanity: I really appreciate it...so don't be shy and tell your opinions !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the "changing diaper operation"(as Darcy named it with a smile) had been successfully accomplished, it became clear that the next task in order was to feed the little infant.

"How old do you think he is ?" Loki asked. The baby was a little chubby, maybe 25 inches long ;dark brown, wavy hair, intense blue eyes : if he had to be honest (and no pun intended, being him the God of Lies and Mischief) , the little creature reminded him of Darcy . Innocent , he seemed unafraid of these two strangers his parent (his mother ? Or his father maybe ?) decided were trustworthy enough to help him...why ? Why did this person leave an infant to them, a S.H.I.E.L.D assistant and a former villain Norse God ? Darcy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't know, maybe three months old, or maybe a little older...and I thinks he's hungry. Your turn, God of Mischief."

" My turn ? For what ?" the tall God asked, a little bewildered.

" I changed his diaper, and cleaned his cute little bottom...You should feed him, it's only fair." was her answer.

" You're clearly mistaken" . Loki's tone was firm, but Darcy detected something else...maybe embarassment ? No,it couldn't be...Loki, the God who wanted to be King, was afraid to feed a little baby with a bottle ? Wait a minute, did he know he had to use a bottle ?

" You don't know how to do it, do you ? Here, let me show you...". Darcy took the baby in her arms and sit down on the couch, then asked Loki to bring her one of the bottles; then she cradled the infant and started to feed him, while whispering sweet nothings to him. He started to drink eagerly and continued for a few minutes, then he seemed to have enough . "See, it's very simple..." she said to Loki, who observed the whole scene in silence. "And then you have to burp him, like that..." . Darcy draped the baby way up over her shoulder so that the shoulder was pressing against his tummy, then rubbed his back. And then the milk and spit was all over her shoulder.

"Oh shit !" Darcy exclaimed. _I know I was forgetting something..._"Loki,please take the baby while I go change my shirt...". No response from the God: only a blank stare and silence .

"Loki, I need to change...it's only a baby, damn ! Why are you afraid of him ?"

That finally caused a reaction. Loki snapped " I'm not afraid, you little mortal and you should..." his little rant stopped when Darcy almost shoved the baby in his arms and turned to go in her room to find a new shirt.

The reformed villain lifted the baby up until their eyes were at the same level and examined the creature more closely. His eyes were blue, yes, but he could detect some green specks in them ; he didn't smell funny anymore , and it seemed to him that the baby was analyzing him as well. " Why are you here ? Why did someone leave you ? " he spoke softly, and the baby just inclined his head, as he was trying to find an answer; then straightened one arm and his little chubby fingers touched Loki's face. He tried to draw away, but it was too late; and to his marvel,something strange happened .

Both he and the baby turned blue.

The infant let out a funny noise, then a smile appeared on his face . Loki remained still, completely astonished . _"__He's a Jötunn...thats why they left you here...because you're like me..."_ . He smiled back, even if he really didn't know why, and that was how Darcy found them when she returned in the living room, smiling at each other, and blue.

" What the fuck..."

"Language, please...there's a baby now" Loki smirked and let the baby touch his face again,enjoying the feeling of his smooth fingers on his cheek.

" How did you...how did it happen...?" Darcy's mind was on turmoil. _This little infant is a frost giant ? Someone left us a baby frost giant..._a thought istantly took life. " Tell me the truth. Now. Is he yours ?"

Loki's eyes left the baby's face and fixed Darcy's. " I assure you, this is not my progeny".

"Are you sure ? You can tell me...". She was feeling strange: her flatmate, her extremely attractive Jötunn

flatmate (because he was handsome even when he was blue like a Smurf...) was holding in his arms a beautiful baby, and she was jealous, because that beautiful baby could be his. And someone else's. She didn't like that someone else could be Loki's baby mama. She really hated the whole concept. _Oh shit, please no...I cant' be jealous..._

Loki answered ver slowly and firmly. " Darcy Lewis, I promise you : this creature is not mine . I haven't had intercourse with anyone since before that...little problem in Manhattan, and Jötunn's gestational time is like the Asgardian gestational time,8 human months_..._therefore this baby cannot be mine ". And with that sentence, he sit down on the couch,tha baby still smiling in his arms.

She knew it wasn't right, but she felt relieved . _You will have time to think about why you feel so much relieved knowing that Loki hasn't had sex for a year and half, later...now it's time to find answers._

She sat down beside them, and let one fingers brush against the baby's hands. The baby's eyes turned to her, and with a little gargle escaping his mouth, he turned normal.

She yelped, surprised. " Is it normal ?"

Loki's mind went back to his confrontation with Odin, he remembered how his f...how the Allfather told him that when he touched his skin, he turned _normal_...like his Jötunn form wasn't _normal._" I think so..." he whispered, and he returned to his Asgardian form.

Darcy detected the sadness in his voice , and wanted to comfort him, tell him it was okay, that he was okay, in every form he decide to be, but she restrained herself. Instead she continued to caress the infant's skin and smiled to him.

Loki carefully let her take the baby in her arms, then rose up from the sofa. " We need a plan" he stated firmly.

" I agree...and I think that we need help, too. We must tell Thor".

For a moment she saw a shadow pass on the God's face, but it was gone in a blink. He nodded and took her phone on tha coffee table near the sofa. " Call him, but don't tell him anything about the infant. I suspect S.H.I.E.L.D is controlling our phones, and even if I can find and destroy every little spying device they try to put in this flat ,the little magic Odin left me is not enough to shield our phones too."

Then he left them and went to his room, locking the door.

Darcy gave a look to the baby, who was now playing with her hair. " My little darling, I think it's time to call the reinforcements."

She dialed Jane's number quickly. " Jane , how are you ? Yes, fine thanks...Listen, is Thor home? No, there's no problem with Loki, he's fine too...I just want to talk to spend time with both of you...why don't you come here at dinner tonight? No, nothing formal, just the brothers and us. See you in two hours, then...bye".

Darcy rose up, the baby still comfortably in her arms, his head on her shoulder, and approached Loki's door. "They're coming for dinner...when you're done doing whatever you're doing there, would you come here and help me ? You know, it's a bit difficult to keep an eye on an infant and on a sulking God at he same time..."

She heard a key's rumor, and the door opened. Loki appeared on the threshold, glaring at her .

"Don't be like that...hey, little blueberry pie, what do you think ? Do you want to play with Big Bad Loki ?Do you ?" she asked the baby, who smiled. " See, he likes you..."_ for some strange reasons, he seems to be completely at ease with both of us...Why? _she asked herself.

"Lend him to me...and call him "little blueberry pie" again...it's inappropriate for a Jötunn". He took the baby from her and began to coddle him, giving a little kiss on his forehead. This time the baby didn't turn blue.

"Well, we should find a befitting name, then...what about Obi Wan ?"

Loki remained silent and glared at her.

"Yoda ? Or maybe Wedge...Wedge is nice..." she proposed.

Silence from the God. Again.

"Sherlock is my last offer...come on, you watched that BBC series 3 times, you adore Conan Doyle..." she almost begged him.

" I will suggest Iago, or Claudius..." was his answer.

She snorted. "What a coincidence, two Shakespeare's villains...if you vote down my propositions, I will veto yours..."

" We're stuck, I suppose..." Loki looked at the baby snuggled in his arms,so innocent and pure...a villain name was not right for him, neither was a fictional name.

" We should call him Hal ". Darcy caressed a baby's arm, and he grabbed her pointer finger.

"Like Henry V ?"

" i was thinking of Hal 9000, instead...you know,the evil computer in "_2001: A Space Odyssey_" by Kubrick...but I think that a prince's name should be fine for him. What do you think ?" . Darcy looked at the God with a hopeful expression .

" I approve. Do you like it, Hal ?" he asked the little creature . A big smile was the affirmative response.

* * *

**So...this chapter was a bitch, really...not completely satisfied with it, but at least the baby has a name now...I love Shakespeare, and I adore science fiction, therefore I wanted to find a proper name...**

**Give me your opinion,so please review...and for the ones asking for longer chapters...well, I'm trying !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chinese take-out ordered, the baby sleeping in Darcy's room, it was time to outline an action plan before Thor and Jane's arrival.

"First of all, the fewer know about Hal, the better it is – you and me, Thor and Jane, who else ?" Darcy asked.

"No one else. S.H.I.E.L.D will try to experiment on him, be sure of this; and for their group of heroes, I don't trust them". Loki was adamant: in these 14 months of "rehab", as Darcy often called it, he tried to establish a connection with a few Avengers, like Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, but it was premature to call their relationship "friendship". Loki appreciated Tony's attitude and sarcasm, and Bruce's duality intrigued him,despite the little "smashing" he suffered in Stark's Tower, but for Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton he felt nothing more than a polite indifference.

"Ok, no S.H.I.E.L.D and no Avengers; but we need a cover story, and a good one, to explain why we suddenly have a baby here". Darcy opened her laptop and began typing fast.

"What are you doing ?". The God started peeking above her shoulder.

"Well, I have a friend who is a great hacker, she studied at Culver for a while; maybe she can help us and create a far cousin who needs to go research in Nepal and must leave her little child to me...I don't know, something like that! We used a strange code back in Culver,that i don't think S.H.I.E.L.D will decipher easily, so I'm going to contact her and then we'll wait..."

" Darcy Lewis, you're really a resourceful young woman..." Loki complimented her and a blush blossomed on Darcy's face, but only for a moment; then she opened another page on the browser and started typing again.

"Now, we need some basic stuff for the baby: a crib, sheets, blankets, baby monitors...then of course diapers, a baby bathtub, baby powder,lotion,shampoo...some cans of formula,more bottles and nipples...don't forget a stroller,and a sling, it's absolutely necessary...oh my god, it's gonna cost us a lot!" she exclaimed, but Loki with a little spell easily conjured an unlimited credit card. "For the baby...not for you to try to buy another music device or some strange tunes...again" he admonished her with a stern tone.

"Ok...but maybe I could find some lullabies on Itune...". Another glare from Loki and she shut up.

She ordered everything online, and after a few minutes the delivery guy arrived. She was arranging the table, when the doorbell chimed. Thor and Jane were there. Showtime.

"Lady Darcy, I'm so happy to dine with you and my brother !" . Darcy was suddenly been crushed in a hug by Thor, as soon as she opened the door. " So am I, but would you please use less muscles,please ? It's a bit difficult to breathe..." she freed herself from the God of Thunder and hugged Jane . "Please, come in the living room...Loki is waiting there". She guided the couple to the room, where Loki was watching news.

"Brother !" Thor started to approach Loki to hug him, but stopped when he saw the glare,the usual glare that appeared on Loki's face at the mention of The Word. Brother...they were not brothers...was it so difficult for Thor's thick head to comprehend ? Loki acknowledged Jane's presence with a nod, then stood up,reached Darcy and let the two guests sit down.

"Well..." Darcy started with a quiver in her voice. "I and Loki need to tell you something..."

"Loki and I" the mischievous God interjected.

"Loki and I need to tell you something...are you happier now?" . Loki smirked and gestured for her to continue.

"You know, sometimes strange things happen...things you cannot predict...and you have to be brave and face it, because there are people who depends on you, and you need to protect..." Darcy knew her speech was at least confusing for both Thor and Jane, even if the couple showed different reactions: Thor smile was growing larger with every word, meanwhile Jane seemed to be experiencing the early stage of a seizure.

Loki decided that it was wiser to interrupt Darcy and started to explain by himself, but suddenly Thor stood up and hugged both of them.

"You blithering idiot, what are you doing ?" he practically spat the words and pushed him away from him and Darcy as well.

"I'm so proud of you...you finally have found the courage to propose to Darcy, as I told you so many times! Darcy, I'm so happy you will be part of our family, I'm honoured to have you as a sister!"

Darcy was speechless. What was the big and completely mad God saying ? _Does he really believe that Loki and I...could be...a couple? Yes, he's damn attractive,and hot, and funny when he doesn't correct me or order me around like he's a prince...well technically he's a prince, but please, Darcy, focus on the current problem: Thor is convinced that you're Loki's fiancé..._

She eyed Jane, who was still sitting on the sofa,silent, her lips forming a thin line; then she met Loki's eyes, and decided that it was better to rectify, as soon as she can.

"Thor, there's a misunderstanding...I wasn't trying to tell you that I and Loki..."

"Loki and I"

"For God's sake, don't interrupt me again...I'm explaining to your brother that we're not together! You should be thankful!" Darcy shouted, regretting it just a second later.

Thor's cheerful expression fell, and Jane let out a sigh of relief.

Loki took the matter in his hands, and finally said " Someone left us a baby earlier".

The power couple expressions corresponded at last : they were both absolutely confused. Jane was to first to recover and asked "A baby ? Who left you a baby ? And why ?".

"Unfortunately we don't have any answer to give you...the only things we know is, first, that it was not a case, who left him here knew who we are and thought we could protect him; and second..." Darcy's voice stopped and the girl turned to Loki. He nodded and went to her bedroom.

"The second thing we know for sure is that this little angel here" she pointed the little baby still asleep in Loki's arms "is a Jötunn ".

Loki reached Darcy in front of Thor and Jane, and stood in front of them .

"How can you be so sure? He seems normal to me" Thor whispered to not wake the infant.

"He is a Jötunn, and completely normal " Loki hissed.

The women shared a look,and Jane put a hand on Thor's shoulder. " What's his name ?"

"We don't know, but we decided to name him Hal...he seems to like it" Darcy answered,caressing Hal's hands.

"What we need to know now is...do you intend to help us ? " Loki's question was directed to the couple,but he looked Thor in the eye. They were both raised to hate and despise the Jötunns, he himself even tried to exterminate them to make his f...the All-father proud of him...but during the past months he started to understand that he had to accept his true nature, and protecting this little Jötunn seemed to speed up the course.

Thor was lost in thoughts, and Darcy, Loki and Jane waited for a long minute for his response.

" Yes, I will help you, and Darcy...and little Hal. You have my word."

**Finally Thor and Jane knew! Thanks to all the followers, to the ones who put this on their favorites list, and of course to the reviewers...I'm glad that there's people who appreciate my little experiment - to everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR ! And don't forget to review tomorrow after the hangover!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you need ? Aside baby furnitures,and a large amount of diapers..." Jane asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"First of all, a week off work...I ordered the essential online, but I'm going to need some other things, I'm sure, so maybe you can assist me in a little shopping session tomorrow,what do you think ?" Darcy answered looking her boss in the eyes.

"No problem, for both of your requests...but have you already a plan for the baby ? I mean, whoever left him to you should know that you work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and that Loki is...well, Loki. It will be difficult to let all of this be secret...because I assume you don't want S.H.I.E.L.D to be involved,do you ?" the scientist sit down again,forcing Thor to do the same.

Loki stared at Jane with admiration: obviously he had underestimated Thor's mortal. "" Yes, Darcy already contacted an old friend of hers, and I approve of her action:it's quite brilliant, for a mortal girl..." . Darcy glared at him and went on "Yes, do you remember Kitty, don't you? She's great at computers, plus she still lives in Salem, so it will be easy to met her, just in case we need more help...". At that moment Hal decided it was time to wake up, and started blinking, his eyes slowly adjusting to observe the new people in the room. After a few seconds he seemed satisfied with his inspection and returned snuggling on Loki's chest.

Jane and Thor fixed him surprised : Darcy couldn't understand if because a little baby was completely at ease between four strangers, or because said little creature was in the arms of a former evil, not totally rehabilitate Norse God.

" I think Hal may be hungry again...Jane,do you want to come with me in the kitchen and help me preparing a bottle ?" the young woman asked her boss, sensing that Loki would need some alone time with Thor .

"Of course " Jane agreed and left the two Gods alone in the living room.

" Brother " Thor began, determined to ignore Loki's protests "Tell me what you need from me".

Loki sat down on the couch and his brother did the same. " Obviously, since I've been banished here in Midgard" he still couldn't pronounce the word without sounding a bit disgusted "I'm not able to solve this mystery alone...I want you to gather all the information you can in Asgard, and then in the other realms". He frowned and after a little pause continued "Since the Bifrost is only operating between Asgard and Midgard for now, its use should be avoided by someone who's bent on secrecy. He, or she, must have used one of the secret paths between the realms...the ones I used before my arrival on Midgard. I will explain you where to go, and you can start from there".

Thor nodded, a serious expression on his face. " I will do what you ask me." He stood up and put a hand, in a reassuring gesture, on Loki's shoulder, who instantly distanced himself.

" I hope you understand that you need to be be descreet and attentive; not a word with your friends in Asgard, and in Midgard, Odinson" . He read the silent question in Thor's eyes and answered "I demand you would not say anything to Allfather, too. Heimdall's sight on this flat is still clouded, thanks of the little magic I've been left, but I suppose he can still sense something unusual, and he's going to report to him soon enough".

"What about Mother ?"

Loki remained silent, then a light apparead in his green eyes, but it was gone in a istant. " Let her be in the dark, for the moment". He stood up and looked the man he used to call brother in the eyes. " And now, feel free to ask me what youre dying to know."

"Are you sure he isn't yours ? "

" I don't understand the morbid fascination you all seem to possess about my sexual encounters" Loki smirked at the embarrass written on Thor's face, " but just to make you all serene,do not fret, he's not my offspring. How can I be so sure ? Because I haven't had any sexual interactions since I fell from the Bifrost; and now I hope none would ask me this question again!" he hissed the last part just when Darcy and Jane were returning in the living room.

"Which question, Point break ?" Darcy couldn't resist using Stark's nickname for Thor, since he still couldn't catch the reference, even after a year on Earth.

Loki glared at both of them, but couldn't stop Thor when he answered " Loki told me he's been with no woman since he left Asgard ".

Jane and Darcy laughed at the God of Thunder's bluntness, and from Loki's mouth escaped some words which sounded like Norse insults .

" This explains a lot of things..." Darcy let the sentence linger, did an inner happy dance _You are relieved now, aren't you , my little silly girl...and now stop, but we are going to return on this, soon..._and then kissed Hal's forehead. " But we promised you dinner – let me put Hal back on my bed, he seemed a little sleepy again, poor thing...Loki, would you go with me ?".

Loki left their guests and opened the door of Darcy's room, then guided her inside, his hand on the small of her back. The gesture made the young woman shiver, and she hoped Loki didn't sense it ; then she put the baby on her bed, carefully adjusting the pillows around him. They remained a few minutes in silence, looking at the little creature who was fastly falling asleep. Then Darcy turned towards the God and asked softly " How did it go ?"

" Thor will help us...I hope his stupidity will not cause further problems; he can be discreet like an axe on a back " Loki smirked.

" He's not stupid...sometimes he's a little dense, I can agree with you on that, but he loves you " she watched his expression harden " and I appreciate that you are letting him demonstrate it. I'm proud of you, God of Mischief. " With those words she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly on his cheek. A soft blush spread on her face, she caress his hand and went back to the living room, where Jane was finishing to carry the take out to the table .

Loki remained confused in the bedroom ; then he touched the spot where Darcy kissed him and joined the others for dinner.

**Sorry for the delay...I wish I could say that it was all work's and family's fault, but the truth is that I'm just lazy at the moment. I'm going to be quicker, I promise ! Still without a beta (so excuse my poor grammar and the mistakes), if anyone's interested,let me know !**

**Thanks to all, and let me know what you think !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...),I own nothing; only the mistakes and the futures OCs are mine. And remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vaste knowledge of the English language. Enjoy !**

After Thor and Jane's visit, the days seemed to roll by :quickly Loki and Darcy established a routine in taking care of the baby, so they agreed that the God should feed little Hal, since he had vehemently refused to be more than one feet near the baby when he was _sans diaper_, while Darcy had no other choice that to be in charge of changing diapers and bathe the small Jötunn .

The only task they were forced to face together was one of the most difficult they both had encountered in their lives (and Loki was more than one thousand years old, and had fought against every kind of monsters ): make Hal fall asleep. The infant didn't mind being handled by two strangers when they were giving him his bottle full of formula (in fact, he seemed to be always very eager to suck on his bottle), or when they were cautiously bathing him; but every time they tried to put him to sleep, chaos ensued.

The first night, after Darcy and Loki put him in Darcy's bed, they barely had time to eat with Jane and Thor: after just a hour Hal began to cry inconsolably for more than three hours. The second night was even worse: every tentative to calm and comfort him was useless. Darcy had tried to to whisper sweet nothings to him, then she sang him old lullabies, until she begged him to stop, promising him the hand of her first daughter if he would stop; Loki instead had simply started to rock him in his arms while walking back and forth and massaging his back in a soothing manner. Finally Hal fell asleep, completely exhausted, and they collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"Do you think he will sleep now ?" Darcy asked the God.

"I hope so...is it normal for a baby to behave like that ?". Darcy closed her eyes and murmured " He might be quite stressed...being here, with two people he doesn't know, in a different place...I think I would cry too..."

Her slurred words soon were replaced by soft snoring, and Loki smirked. "Good night, Miss Lewis" he whispered,while covering her with the blanket which was lying on the sofa.

He rose silently from the couch and entered Darcy's room, observing the little Jötunn resting. He seemed quite calm now, but he could still see the faint traces of tears on his cheeks. He still couldn't believe that someone could be so fool to leave a baby to him, the God of Lies and Mischief...how could he protect a baby? How could he be someone else's hope ? Yes, it had happened that some peasants had prayed to him, but only asking for help for some devious plan...and well, the paper said that the mysterious someone had left the baby not only with him, but with Darcy, too. Darcy Lewis, the sassy girl who could easily win the prize for " Clumsiest assistant of the year", and was still like an adolescent sometimes. How desperate must the baby's parents be to leave their precious child to them ?

Hal whimpered in his sleep and Loki for a moment froze; nothing happened, and he decided to sit down and rest just for a minute, leaning his back against the wardrobe. It seemed only few minutes passed, when the infant began to cry again; the God woke up instantly and was starting to get up, when Darcy flew into the room and fell in his lap.

"Shit...what are you doing on the floor ?" she asked while trying to free herself from his limbs.

"I was trying to rest, it's quite clear...do you need any help?" Loki answered,eyeing curiously the girl who was plastered on him. "You know, you're heavier than I supposed...". Darcy shot him a look and got up instantly, regretting it: he was lean and lanky, but _you could feel the muscles under his tunic, and they're quite sculpted, aren't they?Stop it right now, Darcy Lewis! Hal is crying!"_ she admonished her horny mind and took the baby in her arms.

"Darcy is here, don't worry...hmmm,I think that you need a new diaper...and then maybe The God here might be so kind to give you some milk, what about that,little Hal ? " she asked rhetorically to the baby, but looking at Loki.

"Alright, I'm gonna bring the towels and the diapers...they're almost finished, by the way" he muttered leaving the room.

"Well, thank God-not you,you silly idiot!-tomorrow they're gonna deliver all the furnitures and the other things I ordered, so we're gonna be fine for a while..." she followed him in the kitchen and proceeded to change Hal. " How long do you think Thor would stay in Asgard, searching for information ?"Darcy asked while concentrating on the diaper's straps.

" I hope not too long...probably just the equivalent of a Midgardian week- maybe less, if he can be not his usual self..." Loki said while observing her: she was quite at ease with the baby, probably because of her previous experience with her cousins. "What about your friend Kitty ? Are you sure that her "hackering", as you call it, could be trustworthy?".

Thankfully Kitty had been really fast: she had entered California's civil registry database and created a certain Molly Hooper, a UCLA graduated in English Literature who was Darcy's Lewis long lost cousin (and unfortunately - but conveniently for them-an orphan with no other relatives than Darcy). Hal was the result of a one night stand with an unknown man, probably another student; when the baby was only 4 months old, she had been called in Tibet to teach English to a group of Buddhist monks. She agreed because,well who wouldn't accept to go to Tibet?, but she decided that she couldn't raise her child properly on the Himalaya, so she left him to her cousin and her flatmate, promising to return in not more than 6 months. Loki had immediately declared that the story was completely foolish and unbelievable, and pretended to be trusted beacuse he was God of Lies, after all, and who better than him could judge a lie? On the other hand, both Darcy and Jane assured him that the story was so incredible to be plausible, and that's why Kitty had counterfeit all the documents and the database she could, finally creating a background for Hal Hooper's life.

"Do you want me to feed him ?" Darcy asked Loki, noticing the way he was looking at her.

"No, it's fine, I just want to try something " he answered enigmatically. Then he proceeded to take off his tunic, remaining only in his leather pants.

"Wh...what...are you...are you crazy?" Darcy sputtered the words, her face completely red. A part of her mind was doing an happy dance, _because, come on, he's gorgeous...how can his muscles be that defined ? He probably exercise when you're not home, because he's not bulky like Thor, but he's not skin-and-bones at all..._The other part of her brain, the responsible one, ordered her to look away and to ask him to put the tunic back on. In vain.

"Give me the baby, I read something on the internet and I want to try it" Loki demanded sternly, secretly enjoying the blush on her face, and her temporary inability to speak. Darcy obeyed and Hal found himself in the arms of a half naked God, who sat down on the sofa and started to give him his bottle. The baby sucked eagerly as always, at the beginning, but then slowed down. "You may close your mouth,now " Loki grinned at his flatmate while burping the baby, a towel appearing magically in his hands.

"Why are you...why without...I don't understand why are you stripping !" she stammered,quite flustered.

He rose from the couch and began to rock Hal in his arms, heading straight for Darcy's room. She followed him, entranced by his movements . He was silent, but he continued to caress Hal's back and sometimes he dropped a kiss on his forehead.

After 10 minutes of perfect silence, Hal eyelids dropped and Loki put him on the bed. He left the room and a few seconds later Darcy joined him in the living room.

"Would you explain to me..." she started but suddenly Loki was right in front of her and was taking her left wrist and lifting her hand until it was positioned on his chest, right over his heart.

"Heartbeats...the sound of heartbeats are soothing for a baby" he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

Darcy remained still for a moment, trying to not hyperventilate, and to understand Loki's strange behaviour. He was always a bit flirty, and she suspected he already knew that she was physically attracted to him. But this, her hand on his naked chest, the chance to finally feel the texture of his skin, his pupils so dilated...was he attracted too?

She opened her mouth to say something, but in that moment he took a step back and her hand fell from his chest. Without a word, he retreated in his room.

**I know, I'm lazy, and so very slow...but I had problems with the job, then my mum has been home for a month, and have I already said that I'm really slow ?**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but in the next chapter I'm introducing my second original character (well, if you count Kitty) and I'm very excited! The next chapter is already delineated, so I'm gonna be able to publish the next one within a week.**

**As always, thanks to all the followers,the ones who put this little experiment on their favourites, and the reviewers, I love you all ! Now, let my know what you think about it, reviews are love !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...),I own nothing; only my mistakes. Short chapter, just a filler but I need to do it. The next one will be longer, and better, I promise. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor an extended knowledge of the English language. Enjoy !**

Darcy couldn't sleep. And it wasn't Hal's fault, this time. It was all _his_ fault. Why had he done it? Giving her a glimpse of his body, his really mouth-watering body, and then escape from her a second after ? It had been cruel. Because she had already imagined his body would have been flawless, but now she _knew_ it was. In the few seconds he had allowed her to touch him she had taken notice of the few hair on his chest, just under his collarbone and around his flat nipples; she could still feel on her fingertips the tingle given by his soft skin , and she could recall the deep tones of his heart.

"Damn you, Loki!I have a few minutes of calm, and still I can't sleep !" she mumbled, tossing and turning on the couch (she had decided not to sleep in her bed because she was afraid to hurt little Hal) . After an hour tiredness finally overpowered her and she fell asleep .

The morning arrived too soon, in Darcy's opinion, and Hal's crying announced the rising sun with the precision of a Swiss clock. The girl fell ungracefully from the sofa, and found Loki already near her bedroom's door.

"Good morning, Mischief..." she yawned. During her sleepless night she had decided that the best way to handle a lunatic and possibly schizophrenic Norse God was to completely ignore what had transpired between them the night before, and behave like always.

Loki answered to her greetings with a stiff nod and dashed into the room, without sparing a glance to her. He started to soothe the baby and then she heard his cold voice. "I'm gonna feed him. In the meanwhile you can prepare breakfast. Do it quickly, the furniture will arrive in an hour".

"Aye, aye, my Captain !". Darcy shot a glare to his retreating form and started to prepare herself for the day. She quickly brushed her hair while deciding her outfit. A Ramones t-shirt and her most comfortable pair of blue jeans would be alright, since the delivery men from the on-line shop were not paid to assemble the furniture;fortunately Jane had agreed to help, since Loki couldn't use his magic too much, at least without upsetting Odin and S.H.I.E.L.D. She could still remember Nick Fury menacing him. "_Keep the magic on the minimum. No pranks, only the necessary to not be recognised in the case you have to go outside or you assume it's better not to be recognised. If I suspect you're infringing these simple rules, I will be more than happy to personally kick your sorry ass back to Asgard. Am I clear ?"_

Just the day before Loki had used his tricks again for something completely trivial, that they could have managed to do like simple humans.

**_Flashback_**

_Darcy and Loki had already decided that Loki's study room (yes, S.H.I.E.L.D had allowed Loki to have two rooms, and Darcy had only her bedroom...she had insisted she absolutely needed a hobby room, but in vain) should become the nursery ( well, Darcy had decided and Loki didn't even try to oppose, since it was obvious the baby couldn't stay neither in her nor in his room). They had - as quickly and silently as they could –moved his desk and his bookshelves in the living room; then Darcy told him, while holding a calm (for the moment) Hal in her arms, that they need to repaint the room._

"_I propose..."Loki started, but she interrupted him "Not green."_

"_Why not? It's a regal color, and..." he sulked._

"_It's not your room anymore,it's Hal's room now. He should decide the colour." Darcy stated firmly._

"_Darcy..." Loki began using his soft voice "don't be childish. Hal obviously can't choose a colour for his room. He barely can discern our faces."_

"_Well his blanket is light yellow, and his rompers is yellow, too...I think he likes yellow" she argued._

"_Gold?"he proposed. "Have you ever seen a gold nursery ?"Darcy asked, and as he opened his mouth, she added "I mean here on Earth, Mischief."_

_Loki remained silent; he simply raised his left hand and in a blink the room's walls became fair yellow. "Are you happy now ?" Loki turned towards Darcy and Hal , who didn't seem to be frightened at all by the sudden change in the room. "Maybe he is used to magic..." the god thought._

_Darcy raised the baby towards him. "Don't ask me. Ask Hal"_

_Loki took the infant in his arms, hoisting him on his hip, and looked at him. The little Jotünn raised a hand and touched the god's cheek, then smiled at him._

"_I think he approves." Darcy smirked._

She came back from her little reverie and found Loki in the kitchen. He was giving Hal the last bottle full of formula (thankfully she had ordered a huge provision that should be delivered with the furniture). He was shirtless. Again.

She decided that after all, she was a grown woman, and surely not a prude. She could stay in the same room with a half naked God and not be bothered by Loki's sudden love of nudity. Well, at least she could try.

"Here, your coffee...and your toast" she put a mug and a plate in front of him, and then rushed out of the room. "_Nice try, Darcy...escaping from the kitchen because he is half-naked is not exactly a mature way to handle the problem..." _she reprimanded herself, before sending a text to Jane, to remember her their date. "He's gonna put a t-shirt on for Jane, I hope..." she muttered.

Jane arrived after half an hour, and only then she dared to return in the kitchen to give him a warning. The scene she saw in the kitchen made her think that someone should have warned her. The man in the room, the man holding the baby in her room, was not Loki.

**I'm not very happy with this chapter...it's too short, and nothing happens...until the end. In my defence I could say that it's all Benedict Cumberbatch's fault, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he would make an appearance here,maybe in disguise...now I'm saying too much...Anyway,thanks to all the followers,the reviewers and to ones who simple continue to read this story. I really appreciate all of you. **

**See you soon !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). As I promised, a longer and fuller - chapter. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language. Enjoy !**

Tall, with broad and slightly slumped shoulders. A mop of blond curls. Vibrant blue eyes. Slightly tanned skin. A perfect greek nose. Cheekbones so sharp you could cut yourself on them . Thin lips. Darcy's mind took the details altogether, without pauses. She scanned the stranger's outfit: a simple white shirt, with rolled up sleeves; dark blue jeans; a pair of black Converse on his feet.

" .You ?" Darcy hissed. She took a step towards the man, to take Hal with her, but she noticed that the baby was not frightened by the stranger; he was calm, like he was still in Loki's arms.

She was just a few step away from the blond, when he smirked, and Darcy saw the amused look in his eyes, the familiar flicker...finally she understood.

"Loki, you...you're...I..." Darcy stuttered.

The god laughed. His laugh was not mischievous, like many other times before. It was genuine. Honest._" Honest my ass...the God of Lies tricked you...again!" _she reprimanded herself.

"Stop laughing ! I was having a heart attack !". She punched him on the shoulder, but he didn't stop; if possible, Loki laughed even harder. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Jane got into the room.

"Darcy, the delivery men are here, would you..." the scientist's eyes widened spectacularly. "Who is he ?" she shouted.

"Jane, don't worry...it's just Loki...being an ass,as usual" Darcy calmed her, still glaring at the God beside her. Loki stopped laughing and returned the glare. " I simply deduced that maybe the delivery men would be more pleased to not deliver everything to the God who threatened their lives just one year ago, more or less..." he explained. "But I can always go into the living room and welcome them with my usual form,as you like..."

Loki had almost reached the door when Darcy stopped him. " Ok, you're right...see, I can admit it ! Just give me Hal, I need to change his diaper...he seems a little smelly to me, doesn't he ?" Darcy rambled, not expecting an answer - Jane was still speechless, and Loki wore a smug smile. _" __I hate to admit that I'm wrong...and that he's right..."_ she thought as she welcomed the men in the living room and went into her room, the baby in her arms.

"So...how do I call you ? Do you have a new name, too ?" Jane recovered. Loki considered it for a while, like he was remembering something buried deep in his memory, then he said " Call me William. William Buxton".

Jane and Loki helped the three guys to transport all the packages in the flat, and Darcy arrived just half an hour later, leaving Hal to rest in her room. Nearly thirty packets occupied the sitting room.

"Wow... from what do we start ?" Darcy enquired.

Several hours, a few sandwiches and some indispensable breaks to feed and change Hal, later, all the furnitures were put together in the nursery. More or less. Jane and Darcy were in serious need of a shower, while Loki was cool as a cucumber: he had told the two women that "a God, and a former King, couldn't lower himself to do such an unpretentious job" - his exact words - , and then Darcy called him a " incompetent pretentious ass", and it quickly escalated, until Jane, tired to be the only one doing all the work, said something that made them stop instantly.

" Stop it ! I'm tired, I can't wait to come back home and have a long date with my shower and my bed...and you two sounded really like an old married couple...so shut up and help me !"

Both Darcy and Loki remained silent, shocked by Jane's sudden outburst. "An old married couple ? We don't sound like an old married couple,don't we ?" Darcy asked to Loki, still incredulous.

" I still don't understand all your Midgardian ways of saying, but I assure you that this one is one of the least inaccurate I haven't heard in my millennial life. I can't even imagine how dreadful would be spending my life in the intimate company of Darcy Lewis, and I feel rather insulted that you..." Loki ranted,until Darcy interrupted him.

"**I** feel insulted ! Hey, you're an egomaniac, deluded old Gold, while I'm still young, and sane! Jane, how could you say something like that ?! I thought you were my best friend !"

Jane looked at the two living being in front of her, silently. " I hit it on the nail, didn't I ? Listen guys, it's been wonderful, spend all the day with you trying to decipher these assembly instructions, and I beg you, don't be offended, but I can't stand both of you. Your heads are really full of cats - and don't laugh, Miss Lewis, I'm talking about both of you ! Excuse me, but I'm going home!" she shouted, slamming the door on her way out.

Loki and Darcy looked at each other. Silently, they smiled, then burst into laughter.

" It never fails..." Darcy said between the giggles. " Yes, they fall for it every time..." Loki replied, not stooping his hearty laughter. For the second time that day Darcy noted that Loki's laugh was not scornful, or sneering, and she found herself glad to be able to hear the sound.

Speaking of sounds, Hal was announcing his waking up with a high-pitched cry: the slam of the door should have interrupt his peaceful sleep. Both Darcy and Loki rushed to the room to console him, and to take him in his new bedroom. They had to finish to assemble the rocking chair Darcy had insisted to buy, but the rest of the furniture was ready: a modern crib, a changing table complete with every product, a diaper pail and hampers. A stroller and a carrier near the door, for when they needed to take Hal outside; all the supplies (formula, bottles, diapers, blankets and bibs) were still in the kitchen. A few toys - Darcy fell in love with a stuffed Stitch and said it was perfect for Hal - and the baby monitors were near the crib.

"What do you think about your new room, Hal ? Do you like it, little man ?" Darcy cooed while rocking the baby, trying to soothe him. " I think he's hungry again...Do you want to give him the bottle ?" she asked to the God.

Loki didn't answer, he was already starting to strip when Darcy stopped him " No, not this time, Loki...leave your shirt on, and feed Hal ! "

He smirked, and bending until his mouth reached her ear, murmured " I didn't know the sight of my naked chest was making you uncomfortable, Miss Lewis...are you still a little innocent girl, aren't you ?"

Darcy shivered, unable to reply. His nearness, his breath on her skin made her speechless. Loki stroke lightly her shoulder while taking Hal in his arms, and grinned at her.

" As far as I'm concerned, I wouldn't object at you shirtless, right now..." he whispered, before leaving the room.

Darcy didn't know what Loki was trying to do with her, but she was sure of one thing: he was succeeding, for the moment.

**As I promised, a longer chapter, and full of fluff and flirting and fun...as always, thanks for reading, and reviewing, and following, and putting this story as one of your favorites. I hope you're gonna like this new chapter as it was really fun to write, especially the "banter" part. Cupcakes for the ones catching the reference for Loki's alias, I can't wait to use him in disguise !**

**It makes me so happy reading your reviews, that's why I can't wait to read the new ones ! Stay tuned: next chapter, Thor returns from Asgard !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language. Enjoy !**

**Soooo sorry for the delay - well, the main reasons for this interruption is that I had to study for my FCE and then I started to write other multi-chapter stories, so it's been a little hectic lately, for me...as always thanks to all the followers, the reviewers, the ones who put this story in their favorites-thanks for bearing with me ! And without further ado, the next chapter !**

The next few days were a little hectic for Loki and Darcy : still no news from Thor, who was still in Asgard , plus the day of Darcy's return to work was getting closer . They had discussed about this, and still they had not reached a decision : Darcy was determined to stay at home until the disclosure of Hal's mystery, while Loki obviously disagreed .

" If Fury and the others didn't see you back in a few days, they're going to be suspicious...we can't allow it, not until we'll have more insight on the reason why Hal's parents left their baby to us " Loki declared, but Darcy disagreed. " Au contraire, mon ami : they're going to suspect that something is wrong if I return ! They have already verified the false background Kitty prepared for my fake cousin and her baby - my friend is monitoring them , just to be prepared, in case...And in one week I'm suddenly ready to leave my cousin's baby at home alone ? No way ! They're not going to fall for such nonsense, Loki - not with Fury as S.H.I.E.L.D's boss " the girl explained , trying to remain calm when in fact she was terrified of S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out about Hal being a Jotunn.

" What do you suggest, then ? " Loki asked, and Darcy quickly replied " We are going to take him with us ! "

The God didn't know if he was supposed to laugh : he still couldn't catch every joke Darcy said, so he decided to reply with a blank glare.

" You don't get, don't you ? It's brilliant ! Fury will see that it's nothing strange in Hal, plus " she added in a conspiratorial way " it will be great for your reputation ! A former villain who is at ease with a little baby...imagine the possibilities !"

Loki couldn't restrain himself a minute more : his patience was very thin . " Are you crazy ? What if Hal is going to turn blue while we are outside ? How are we going to justify that ? _Don't worry, sir, he's not a Jotunn, not at all ! Do you want to test on him ? Well, why not ? _How can you be such an idiot, Darcy ?!". The young woman was trying to reply when her cellphone chimed, and after a moment a loud thunder resounded in the sky . " I think your brother is here, dear God " Darcy said, and left the room to reach Hal in his nursery.

Just a second after that, Thor knocked on the door, and Loki went to let him in . He didn't give him time to greet him , shooting his questions all at once . " What have you found out ? Who are his parents ? Does someone suspect something ? Is it safe here for him ?" . Thor chuckled at his brother's eagerness, but this seemed to anger Loki. " Why are you laughing at me ? "

"I'm not laughing at you, dear brother" Loki glared at the blonde God, as usual " but never in my millennial life I have seen you so preoccupied for another living being . It's just curious, but not in a negative way, I assure you ".

" Things change, as the midgardians say . And now tell me what you've discovered " Loki barked.

"I'm sorry , but none in Asgard is aware of Hal's existence" Thor said, and his face fell a bit.

" And what about the other realms ? " the mischievous God prompted .

" As I said, I'm sor-" Loki interrupted him, his face grim and his tone disappointed . " You're sorry - but it's my fault, I sent you to do my job, and I had to take in account your complete ineptitude in the most difficult tasks...why am I forced here ?"

" Because you tried to annihilate your own race and then to subjugate my world..." Darcy emerged from the nursery, Hal already awake in her arms.

" Lady Darcy, I hope I didn't frighten little Hal..." Thor smiled at the girl - _she must possess some hidden strength, to bear my brother like she does... _the God of thunder pondered. _Or maybe there's something else... _

" What now ? We have no clues about his parents, and little Hal can't tell us anything...Thor, are you sure Heimdall didn't see anything ? He's supposed to see everything, isn't he ? " Darcy asked, but Loki was quick to answer back " Not when someone is very keen to hide his or her real motives..."

" Well maybe Thor can give us his opinion about my earlier proposition of bringing Hal with me when I will return back at work the day after tomorrow - what do you think, Thunder God ?" the young woman ignored Loki's snort and smiled to Thor.

" I thought Jane had already told you...she spoke with Fury, and assured him that you can do your work from home - isn't it simpler and safer for both you and little Hal ?"

Darcy was surprised : why both Loki and she had not thought of this ? _We were too busy arguing and proving our points...damn pride !_" You're right, Thor - this is the best for all of us". Hal's silent yawn interrupted her thanks, and she went towards the kitchen " I think someone here is hungry - do you want to stay here for dinner, Thor ? We will show you Hal's new room , it's amazing !"

Thor smiled at Darcy's enthusiasm. " I would like it, but Jane is waiting for me, and ..."

" Yes, I get it - sexy times, you naughty God !" she laughed, while Loki made a rather disgusted face.

" We don't want to keep you here. Goodbye, Thor " Loki told his brother, and swiftly left the room.

Darcy looked at Thor : the poor guy still had faith that one day Loki would return to treat him like a brother, and every time Loki decided to ignore him , Thor's heart seemed to break a little more. " Give it time, Thor - he just needs to forgive himself" Darcy whispered while giving Thor an awkward one-harm hug, and Thor nodded. A few seconds after, he was already in the air, on his way home.

* * *

That night, Hal couldn't sleep. He was fussy, and his cries were more insistent, like he was in real pain. Darcy and Loki tried to console him ,but everything was useless, and they were starting to worry .

" We need to take him to a doctor " Darcy stated, but Loki shook his head . " We can't . It's too dangerous "

" Hal is suffering, Loki - I don't care if someone discovers us, he needs a doctor !" she started to pick the baby up, when she found something strange . " He's hot, Loki, really hot. He has a fever!" Darcy started to panic, and Loki made a decision . " Alright. I will call a doctor - now stay calm, ok ?" Loki noticed Darcy was silently weeping , and he started to caress her slightly wet cheek. " I need you to stay focused, Darcy - for Hal , do you understand me ?" Loki soothed her, and Darcy stopped crying. She looked into his eyes and nodded . " For Hal".

* * *

Half an hour later, a sleepy Bruce Banner crossed their threshold . " Loki, it's two in the morning - I beg you, tell me this is not one of your strange prank, because I will get angry, and you know what happens when I get angry...especially when you're involved "

" It's not a prank, Dr. Banner - we need your help, and we trust you to not tell anybody what you're about to witness " Loki said, and only then Bruce Banner observed carefully the scene before his eyes : the God of Mischief was near Darcy, who was holding a crying blue baby in her arms .

" What do I need to know ? " Bruce asked .

" Nothing; only that he' s been crying for three hours, he has developed a high fever and he seems to be in real pain" Darcy offered, and Dr. Banner went instantly in doctor mode . " Alright, I will bring him in the nursery - prepare some cold towels , and a bottle of his formula for later " Darcy sprinted towards the kitchen, and Loki started to follow him in the room, only to be stopped by Bruce ." You're too worried . I need tranquility to see him "

" But I-" Loki began , but Bruce interrupted him. " Do you trust me, Loki ? As a doctor, and as a friend ?" .

Loki gave him a hard look, but nodded .

" Stay with Darcy . I think you both need to stay together " Bruce instructed, and closed the door of Hal's room .

The God of Mischief approached his flatmate in the kitchen, and without a word he took one of her trembling hands. Darcy squeezed his hand in return, and after a moment she felt Loki pull her towards him . " It's going to be fine, Darcy - trust me ".

After ten minutes, Bruce opened the door and called them . He was smirking . " Your boy is perfectly fine, aside from an ear infection . Did you noticed him behaving strangely ? Tugging at his ears, or had he difficulty in sleeping ?" he inquired, and both Darcy and Loki nodded . " Yes, I noted also a strange whitish fluid draining from his left ear, before you arrived" the girl added .

" There's no need to worry . I will give you a prescription for antibiotics , and you just need to check his ears for the next two weeks. For the blue skin , instead , I suppose you're the ones who are going to give me an explanation...if you want " Bruce prompted.

" Maybe later" Loki conceded. " For now, thank you, Dr. Banner "

When Bruce left them, Hal seemed to be calmer, and he fell asleep swiftly . " He's so tiny, and vulnerable" Darcy murmured, looking at him . Loki was besides her . " He has us, to protect him. A disgraced God and a fierce student . He's safe with us ". Darcy sighed, and suddenly her arms were around his upper body . Loki grinned and returned the hug . " As long as we are together, we will be safe"

**Hope you liked this chapter - I gave you not one, but two Avengers ! Updates are going to be every three weeks, so let me know what you think, and again,sorry for the delay !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language. Enjoy !**

**I'm more than fashionably late, and I suppose you're not really interested in my explanations...which are: I had to work a lot, and I wanted to finish my Sherlock BBC story (it's a Sherlolly story and it's called "Don't you want me ?", if you're interested),so this one ended to be the neglected one . I'm sorry,and I will try to make amends...so now, without further delay, enjoy this new chapter !**

**Three weeks later **

Strangely, everything was going well for Darcy, Loki and little Hal . Like Bruce had said, in just ten days Hal was completely healed , and finally his sleep pattern was more regular . Still no news from Asgard and the other realms about Hal's parents, or the threat impeding on him : no matter how hard Thor tried to probe Heimdall, or even Odin (in the most subtle way the God of Thunder could manage ) during his following trip home, none had valuable information about the little Jotunn and his family . Darcy had said " No news is good news", trying to comfort Loki and easing his frustration...and he reluctantly agreed . The God didn't really wanted to question why, but during the last weeks the worry he felt about Hal had left, and a strange sense of tranquility had begun to pervade his mind .

Sometimes he was surprised at the way he was at ease with the baby . Hal was a Jotunn, like him, and it might be one of the reasons ; but it was more than that . Now, for the first time, he fully understood what Odin meant the day he had discovered he was not the rightful heir to Asgard, but a relic taken rom the enemy : how could he leave Hal alone ? How could he not protect him, an innocent baby left alone in a foreign place ? Yes, the premises were completely different : Odin had saved him, but only because it was convenient for his political plans - he was still convinced of that ; he was protecting Hal, with no intention to "use" him. Loki might be a villain, but even a villain has his taboos.

What astonished him even more than his attachment to Hal , was his affection for Darcy . Sometimes he felt weak, because he had allowed sentiment to reign over him, and emotions, feelings , made all fragile and vulnerable - it worked like that even for gods . It had been sentiment that made so simple to fool...the man he had believed to be his brother, Thor, so many times ; it had been the love for his pretended father, the longing to please him, that had made himself blind to the real nature of the fondness Odin and Frigga feigned to feel for him . Even knowing that, he couldn't help himself . Loki could pinpoint the exact moment something inside him had began to change, in his attitude towards the young woman . It happened the night when Hal had fell ill, and they had to call Dr. Banner (who had been, by the way, extremely and unexpectedly quiet about the fact that they were hosting an infant Jotunn in their apartment). The disgraced God was aware that she was attracted to him, and he was not indifferent to Darcy's physical qualities; he thought that all the flirting,and the playful bantering from both parts, had showed their mutual interest . It was something else . Something different, and surprising . It was the need to see her smiling, and not _per se_, but because he had made her laugh; it was the compulsion to feel again the texture of her skin under his fingertips, like when he had caressed her face that night ; it was the want to experiment again her breath against his chest, when they hugged each other, trying to comfort one another . It was all of that, and much more . Loki had tried to fight it : because it was the most logical, and rational thing to do. Darcy was just a petty Midgardian, nothing more . Then he observed once again her with Hal, curing and cooing him, and his resolve started to crumble . He witnessed her attempts at cooking, or at replaying a Broadway musical during her shower, and found himself smirking ( and wanting to share a shower with her - and not only to save water). Day after day, the walls he had built once again to protect his soul, his heart, his mind, from sentiment, started to crackle, relentlessly .

One day, Loki surprised even himself while suggesting a trip to Central Park . " Dr. Banner recommends that Hal see the real sun, once in a while; it's only convenient to his well-being and his mental development, to visit different places and make his own experiences - maybe we could find a secluded spot in the Park and-"

" Have a picnic ! Oh Loki, it's a brilliant idea !" The interruption was annoying, but she saved herself from a reprimand with the kiss that she landed on his sharp cheekbones. Darcy blushed, and Loki found it so funny that a genuine laugh escaped from his mouth,and returned the gesture, incapable to stop himself . _"What are you doing, stupid ?! Did you forget that she doesn't deserve your liking ? She's just a useless human, an ant that you could crush under your boot ! Use her body to satisfy your urges, if you must, but keep her away from your heart" _his mind censured his behaviour, but soon another voice, coming from the deepest recesses of his soul, praised him._ " The Midgardian are mostly dull, and without purpose. But Darcy Lewis..she's the exception to the rule . Remember all the things she had done for you, and without gaining anything . She cares for Hal - she cares for you...like you care for her. Don't deny it "._

Probably the debate would have continued, if something wouldn't have surprised both Loki and Darcy . A strange vibration resounded in the room, and soon they were both smelling a very powerful and sweet perfume . A golden light temporarily blinded them, and a figure, hidden by a heavy drape, appeared .

Darcy gave Loki a nudge. " Let me guess...another friend of yours ?"

Loki nodded, and squared his shoulders, like preparing himself for a fight . " Worse ". Then he greeted the stranger with a little inclination of his head, in one of his regal gesture that Darcy had witnessed him so often doing . " Welcome to Midgard, Frigga ".

**I know, a short chapter , and another cliffhanger . They are my drugs, I should find a rehab...that said, I hope you have all forgiven me, and as usual,let me know what you think . Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, putting this story in your favorites...I know I've been negligent, but I'll try to make amends, I promise !**


End file.
